IBC-13 presents the first ever primetime fantaserye offering
December 25, 2013 Teen actress Janella Salvador is swimming in the sea and transforming into a mermaid as the lead role in IBC-13's first-ever primetime fantaserye offering, Janella Salvador. "She knows about that kaya may acting," said the daughter of singer-actress Jenine Desiderio. Janella further said she's feeling the fantasy now that Janella in Wonderland is nearing its telecast on January 6. She also has the leading men in Marlo Mortel who plays her love interest Victor. When IBC-13 was introducing for Janella after signing a long-term contract on August 27, 2013, while Marlo signed a contract in May 14, 2013. She also appeared the role of Nikki in the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. As for IBC-13 with Janella in Wonderland, this is the first time that Janella marks the title, Primetime Princess of IBC. Basta, I am really good with the first-ever fantaserye given me by IBC-13. I am doubly good for the trust given me by the Kapinoy Network," said Janella. Janella in Wonderland is similar to the 2010 animated movie Barbie in a Mermaid Tale and 2012 sequel Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2 which are the same as a pink-colored mermaid. The story is about a girl who transform into a mermaid. “Maganda na rin na iba ang story ng fantaserye sa IBC namin para mailayo rin ako sa comparison with a pink-colored mermaid,” explained Janella. Also in the cast are Andrei Felix, Kat Alano as Calissa, Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Janina Vela, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana, Also in the undwerwater entitled Oceana, including Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Jazz Ocampo and Paolo Serrano, the animated voices of Alyanna Angeles as the pink-colored dolphin Zuma, Hans Mortel as the small red Jamaican crab Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as the sea lion Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus. Janella in Wonderland premieres on January 6 on IBC-13. It is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. 'Post on Facebook' :During the 80s IBC-13 has been the #1 network the primetime slot: :Monday (7:30) - Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) :Tuesday (7:30) - Iskul Bukol :Wednesday (7:30) - T.O.D.A.S. :Thursday (7:30) - Chcks to Chicks :Now that IBC-13 unveil the daily primetime block (weekdays) - 2 daily teleseryes (1 fantaserye and 1 teleserye), their vertical for weekly entertainment programs (Pinoy movies for Monday, comedy sitcom for Tuesday and fantasy for Thursday) and 2 imported dramas on weeknights. :Suggested Their Programming Grid: :M-F :4am The Gospel of the Kingdom :5am Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :8am Joey & Teysi :9am Ghost Fighter (anime) :9:30am Kirarin (anime) :10am Dora the Explorer (Nickelodeon on IBC) :10:30am SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon on IBC) :11am The Fairly OddParents (Nickelodeon on IBC) :Noontime and afternoon line-up draft :11:30am T.O.D.A.S. Kids :12nn Noontime show featuring APO Hiking Society (as a dominator of It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga) :3pm Anna Luna (2014 revival) (1 teleserye) :3:30pm Totally Spies! :4pm Winx Club :M/T/Th :4:30pm tokusatsu 1 :5pm tokusatsu 2 :5:30pm Noli Me Tangere (rerun) :W/F :4:30pm PBA (1st game) (the most-watched program of IBC-13) :M-F :6:30pm Express Balita (the most-watched program of IBC-13 as a dominator of TV Patrol and 24 Oras) :7:30pm Janella: A Mermaid Tale (the first ever fantaserye of IBC) :8pm Maghihintay Sa'yo (1 teleserye) :M/T/Th :8:30pm Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) (M); Iskul Bukol (2014 revival) (T); Tasya Fantasya (fantasy anthology) (Th) :9:30pm Whattaboys (T); Abra Gayuma (Th) :W/F :8:30pm PBA (2nd game) (the most-watched program of IBC-13) :M-F :10:30pm 1 telenovela (Mexican drama) :11pm 1 Koreanovela (Korean drama) :11:30pm News Team 13 :12mn Report Kay Boss! (M); Forum ni Randy (T); Good Take (W); Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Th); Lingkod Kapinoy (F) :12:30am Home Shopping Network :Saturday :4:30am El Shaddai :6am Hapi Kung Healthy :7am Rugrats (Nickelodeon on IBC) :7:30am The Fairly OddParents (Nickelodeon on IBC) :8am SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon on IBC) :8:30am The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (Nickelodeon on IBC) :9am Cooltura :9:30am KapinoyLand :10am NBA :12nn Noontime show featuring APO Hiking Society (as a dominator of It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga) :3pm CelebrityDATCom :4pm PBA (the most-watched program of IBC-13) :6pm Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (the most-watched program of IBC-13) :7pm Maya Loves Sir Chief (the most-watched program of IBC-13) :7:45pm Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (revival) (as a dominator of MMK and Magpakailanman) :8:45pm T.O.D.A.S. (the most-watched program of IBC-13) :9:45pm Express Balita Weekend :10:15pm Bitag :10:45pm IBCinema :12:30am Home Shopping Network :Sunday :4:30am Jesus Miracle Crusade :6am Family TV Mass :7am Kerygma TV :8am T.U.F.F. Puppy (Nickelodeon on IBC) :8:30am SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon on IBC) :9am Chinartown TV :10am NBA :12:15pm It's Partytime (as a dominator of ASAP and Sunday All Stars) :3pm PBA (the most-watched program of IBC-13) :7pm The Million Second Quiz :8pm Born to be a Superstar (the most-watched program of IBC-13) :9pm ONE FC :10pm Express Balita Weekend :10:30pm Sunday Sinemaks :12:30am El Shaddai :-IBC-13 would need to agree a deal with the PBA for the regular primetime games under the schedule on Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday.